Different Yet… Still the Same
by holstc2
Summary: "My Name's Professor Oak. And this is a Pokemon... As you soon to be rank one trainers know you are only allowed to pick one type of Pokemon to use for your journey in this world. Choose Wisely!" WHY are gym leaders the only trainers that are required to use only one/two type(s)? What if everyone had to pick one/two types only! OC's, AU, Rated T, for swearing
1. In The Beginning: The Start of Madness 1

AN: Hey Everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for checking my story out! This is my first story and this idea has been hounding me for the longest time. I plan on trying to update at least once a week. But important things first.

I am in need of a Beta Reader, who is great with grammar! As I can tell a great story in person, buuut the typing of the same story not so much. Please Message me if you are interested in helping me out.

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Aaaaand here it is! Enjoy!

The Beginning: The Descent

"ROAR!"

A massive and mighty white four legged being stares at its creation, angered that it would betray its trust once again. Having decided to give its friend Giratina a second chance after a millennia in the Cleansing Realm, he opened a portal to let Giratina out of it exile. However, Arceus was surprised when it opened a portal to the cleansing realm, expecting the portal to open in a straight blue line and release a serene and calming aura; however upon opening the portal, it became a large black and grey jagged line in the sky releasing fear, darkness, and madness from it in waves that quickly pulsed across the land.

Arceus gave a mighty roar that shook the plains as he took to the air. The roar itself pulsed outward expanding rapidly was quickly heard across the entire planet, time, and even outward into space. As Arceus' roar quieted down, Arceus closed his eyes and knew his order to appear would be heard and began waiting. The legendaries, hearing the call of their God and realizing the direness of the situation began to appear to help Arceus.

The Three Birds of Kanto were the first to arrive; Articuno, The Bird of the Blizzard, who with every flap of its majestic wings created tremendous blasts of icy wind, freezing the water molecules in the air; Zapdos, The Bird of Storms, whose strong flaps created visible static within the air and thunderbolts; and finally Moltres, The Bird of Fire, whose entire avian body was covered with feathers that were a reddish orange, with a plume of pure white flame bursting out of its mouth.

Quickly approaching the legendary birds were two orbs of psychic power, one pink while the other purple. Within the orb of pink psychic light was the playful and curious Mew, who most likely for the first time since its creation bore an angry look upon its features once arriving upon the scene. To the right of Mew's pink energy ball was its sibling Mewtwo, the failed clone of Mew. Mewtwo was bathed in its purple psychic energy that sparked and rippled in uncontrollable fury. Mewtwo spun his large aluminum spoon once before brandishing it towards the tear in the sky, as it began to vibrate showing both his anger and the massive psychic power it was charging.

Soon the pounding of thousands of feet was heard, and then silence. In the center of a rapidly dispersing dust cloud stood three, not the thousands like any who might have heard the sound might have thought. As the last of the dust cloud disappeared stood the three majestic roaming dogs of Johto: Suicune, the blue dog of the ocean; Raikou, the yellow dog of thunder, and Entei, the red dog of the flame.

Two roars were then heard over the nearest mountain, which soon revealed two massive flying creatures, who arrived shortly after the speedy canines of their region. The large white creature, the master of the Johto oceans, Lugia; and the rainbow colored phoenix of rebirth, Ho-oh. Upon arriving Lugia separated from its companion Ho-oh and flew to the Birds of Kanto, to help support them if need be, a furious look in its eyes as it stared at the portal. While in contrast, Ho-oh just stared at the portal with sadness flowing throughout its being.

Soon a massive ear splitting sound ripped through the field; numerous, if not thousands of green and purple tears were ripping across the sky, all opening to reveal the apprentice of time and the loving guardian of the forest Celebi. Out of the greenish portal came thousands of Celebi, who had begun to appear from across all of time, from the beginning to the end, from the young to the old and weary.

Suddenly three columns of rock, ice, and steel shot up from the ground easily standing tall at a mighty twenty feet tall, until a cracking sound ripped through the clearing as the columns shattered announcing the arrival of the three Regi's, Regirock, Regice, and Registeel.

A rumbling was then sent through the plains as a large orange beam ripped through the ground in front of the three Regis. A massive white arm grabbed the edge of the hole and began to pull itself out slowly. The arm soon revealed yellow guards upon its arms and shoulder blades. As the creature finally climbed out of the hole it stood taller than its children. The parent of the three Regis stood tall and let out a guttural roar of its name. Regigigas.

Next three impossibilities occurred on the plains where the legendries were gathered. A massive tidal wave hit the empty portion and revels the Creator of the Ocean, Kyogre. When across from it a massive controlled earthquake tore asunder the ground spewing lava from its holes, and a massive red behemoth, arose from the hole, Groudon, the Creator of the Continents. Another loud roar rips through the sky, sending all clouds away from the clearing, revealing a being whose body looking like that of a green train. It was the massive green dragon of the skies, controller of the weather Rayquaza.

Two bright lights were seen in the dark sky shooting towards the ground from space. Getting closer as time passed until the two lights crashed into the ground leaving two massive trenches in the ground from their crash landings. One glowed a bright yellow, giving off a feeling that your wildest dreams were only a wish away; while in contrast the other, a sickly purple in color, generated a feeling of consumption and destruction through sickness. Out of the yellow glowing trench floated out Jirachi, the wishing star; and out of the sickly purple trench floated Deoxys the space virus, who was rapidly shifting through three different forms than what it appeared as it floated out of the creator, all three of which exemplified three vastly different styles. The first was paper thin like in appearance showing the preference to speed. The next form appeared not even a second later, the streamlined appearance rapidly bulked up, giving the appearance of an immovable object able to take untold of attacks and come out without the slightest of damage. The next form lost the heavy frame and radiated colossal strength.

Arceus looked at the gathered legendaries and knew that these legends were the only ones who were able to answer his call, the other legends of the planet would not be able to reach this place in time. Those who were not present would have to protect the world as a last line of defense if Arceus and the legends present were to possibly fail.

As the legends gathered around their God, Arceus stared at the portal right at the red bloodshot eye glaring through at them all. As a dark and ghastly being began to emerge from the tear, creating a shrieking and horrifying tearing sound as it ripped the portal open further, tearing it from its point in the sky all the way to the ground. The great Giratina, the undead dragon floated in front of the portal staring right at the being who had punished and sent it into its own person hell. Giratina smirked, it was not alone, as when he emerged from the tear Arceus had opened, he tore it asunder to allow the others who were cast into the other realm to come through.

Giratina brought with him other beings cast into the Hell from across the many dimensions. Beings that had been too violent, powerful, and deadly to be allowed to stay in the normal realm; who had been cast into the cleansing realm by Arceus to stabilize the world. Beings that had been corrupted by evil in the normal realm, sent into the other realm to lose the madness they had gained; yet as they emerged from the tear Giratina had made, their forms had changed while exposed to the strange energy of the realm they were cast into.

Dragonite whose naturally orange scales were darkened into a blackish brown, who had elongated snouts with razor sharp teeth stretching out of their mouths. Charizard with horns and claws that had been sharpened to rip, shred, and puncture to kill; expelling black flames from their mouths. Alakazam, wielding butcher knives instead of their usual spoons, Baninette with blood dripping from their arms and unzipped mouths with blood flowing out freely; Abomasnow whose snow was stained red. Shedinja, who were excluding a dark aura; Scolipede, with green acid spilling from their mouths and stingers; Tyranitar with purple and black rock skins, with blood dripping from their maws; Conkeldurr that wielded guillotines instead of their concrete pillars; and hundreds of others evil beings.

One thing was in common for every being and creature that emerged from the realm... They were changed, all were either covered in blood, or had an unearthly evil glow surrounding them. As the army stared at the legends, one thing was clear, they wanted revenge for the hell they had been sent to.

For a minute nothing moved, nothing breathed, and there was silence. Arceus and giratina stared at each other in the air, watching and waiting. The army Giratina had brought with it stared at the legends they had revered and loved before the madness had taken over, and forced their revered legends to cast them into the realm they were now leaving. They stared at the legends with not an ounce of love, they were hungry for their revenge and Giratina's army were hungry for the legends blood.

After a tense minute of silence Arceus spoke directly to Giratina, "My dear friend, I opened the portal to release you from your punishment after one thousand years, for creating a madness within Pokémon." Arceus' eyes look towards the army, then back to Giratina, "A madness that made those infected ruled by a primal thirst for the blood of their enemies, a desire to fight: not to evolve and grow, or to fight for the purpose of food, but your madness birthed the desire to fight to bear witness to their opponents bleeding on the ground defeated and dying in front of it… I sent you to that realm, because it was designed to pull that madness from you and house it within a griseous orb. Unfortunately, my old friend, it appears that the madness and darkness within you has filled the orb. I underestimated how much madness that had festered and multiplied within you. For once the orb was full, it shattered! Releasing all of the madness! Altering the very nature of the Cleansing realm itself into a perverse distortion of its original purpose! Instead of healing the Pokémon that were sent there by pulling out the madness and evil from them… It bred! It festered! And it grew in the hearts of yourself and the Pokémon sent there to be cleansed!" Arceus shouted with a furious look on its face.

His angry visage slowly changed to one of deep sadness and pain, as Arceus spoke in a softer tone, barely enough for any but Giratina itself to hear. "I am sorry my friend, but I must remove you. As your friend I will make it as quick and painless as I" BOOM! An explosion engulfed Arceus.

The Legends stared at the lone purple Garchomp standing in front of the army, the last residue of sparking black energy from its tainted hyper beam leaving its mouth. The Garchomp turned its head skyward and roared with all of its might a terrible shrieking guttural sound. The army of Giratina quickly responded by adding their own roars to that of the Garchomp's. Immediately the legendaries that had gathered responded with roars of their own, matching the volume and anger that Giratina's army possessed.

As the smoke covering Arceus began to clear it showed nothing, and the Garchomp began to laugh a sickening sound, until it was silenced by a massively oppressive wave of pressure, that forced not only the Garchomp, but all of the Pokémon in Giratina's army; forcing them to the ground and quickly onto their knees. The Garchomp feeling the source of the pressure coming from behind it, began to slowly turn its head as it struggled to stand, it saw the God Arceus with its back to it, staring intensely at the army in front of it.

"While I love every one of you as my children, and it saddens me that you would all turn from the righteous order of things… You must all be destroyed for the safety of humans, Pokémon, and the world itself." Arceus stated sadly.

Arceus then slowly turned its head to the Garchomp and uttered three words softly as a lone tear fell from its left eye. "I am sorry." As Arceus uttered its quiet apology, it turned his head back to the army. In less time it would take to blink, Arceus kicked its hind legs at the Garchomp tearing through its head, leaving a trail of blackish blood pooling where its body fell.

The Legends of Arceus and the Army of Giratina both grew quiet. Then Arceus spoke the two words that would haunt Giratina for the rest of its existence. "It begins."

And that's a wrap!

Please leave reviews! If you loved it/liked it/ hated it, let me know and why! Also I would love to hear where I can improve on if there is a spot where you think I am struggling with, and where you think I a excelling in!

Well That HC2 calling it a day and with that… Until next time my beloved readers!


	2. Chapter 1: A Trainers Start

AN: Hey everyone once again just wanted to say thanks for opening my story to read it! I am not really sure how long you guys are going to want the chapters to be, but just leave a review if this is a good length for a chapter or if you want the chapters to be longer or shorter.

Also the last chapter will play a huge role in the plot of the story and it is not the last time you will see of the war. It was part one of three parts.

And like last chapter I do not own Pokémon, I do own any original characters, original moves and ideas.

And last little bit before the start of the chapter, I am still in need of a beta reader! If you're interested please send me a PM.

But onto the chapter!

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"**YELLING"**

Chapter 1: In the Beginning: A Trainers Start

Chapter 1: In the Beginning: A Trainer's Start

I bolt up from my bed, a cold sweat dripping from my face. What was that? That was the weirdest dream I think I have ever had. What were those Pokémon? I thought as I began to stretch my arms and yawn loudly.

"SCRAW! SCRAW! SCRAW! SCRAW!" A piercing noise shook the building from outside my bedroom window. My eyes snapped wide open, now fully awake as I quickly dashed to the window ripping it open.

"SHUT UP! I'M UP! ARCEUS DAMNIT! SHUT UP FEAR!" Bam. I slammed the second story window down. I truly hated that damn bird. That Fearow would always, and I really mean, always caw right in front of my window every morning at 7:00 AM sharp for the wakeup call. The Fearow must have gotten a sick sense of pleasure from annoying me knowing it utterly pissed me off. As I glared out at the Fearow. I knew he was smirking at me.

"That damn Fearow only bothers me, it plays with every other kid here. BUT NO! An accident that happened five years ago of stepping on its talons and it hates me." I grumbled out. "I really wish Mom would control her Fearow more."

Mom is what all of us kids called the matron of the Pallet Town Orphanage. She was a woman in her mid-forties, who started her own Pokémon journey at the starting age of sixteen and was a trainer of flying type Pokémon. Mom and her starter, Spearow went through the gym challenge, capturing many different flying types. Eventually she grew tired of the constant traveling and fighting she had done while on her journey, and had decided to come back home to pallet town.

Upon reaching the town, she saw two little skinny starving boys, Mom took Jeff and I with her and opened up the orphanage, with the two of us as the first two residents. Soon children from the all over the area came to Pallet Town, hearing about an orphanage that really cared about the children. They came in droves; some from Pallet Town itself, and many from the city of Viridian. Mom accepted any child who needed a place to stay, loving every child that walked through the orphanage doors as if it were her own son or daughter.

And as much as I love mom, I truly hate her Fearow. I rub my eyes to remove the small leftover desire to sleep, as I do a quick shake of my head, adding in a slap to both my cheeks to shock myself awake. I then turn and slowly drag my feet towards the mirror in the room still feeling utterly exhausted from the constant late nights talking with Jeff.

three days ago

It was my best friend Jeff's sixteenth birthday, and everyone in the orphanage was sitting around the large wooden table in the orphanages mess hall singing "Happy Birthday", eating cake, and enjoying the party we were having for Jeff. It was sure to be the most important day of Jeff's life thus far. A person's sixteenth birthday was the turning point in their lives. It was the day that a child would become a legal adult in the eyes of the Pokémon League, and as such they would be eligible to receive their first Pokémon from the Leader in the town, be they a Breeder, Gym Leader, Clan Elder, Or Professor.

After finishing the cake and Mom said it was time for lights out, Jeff and I had snuck into my room and softly shut the door. Jeff walked over to my oak wooden desk and pulled out the black chair. He turned it so the back of the chair was facing me, and sat down crossing his arms and using the back of the chair as an arm rest.

"So you know I chose not to go to Oak's Lab to get my starter today. You owe me big, Carl." Jeff said looking at me with a grin.

"See, I would agree with you buddy, but no chance in hell." I replied as I flopped onto my bed tired from the long day. I looked at Jeff, he looked at me, and we just burst into laughter.

"But Jeff… how about this, I have an idea. I challenge you to a bet of my choosing." I said with a glint in my eye as I stopped laughing. Jeff's laughter stopped immediately,

"Oh really? Yeah. Let's hear what your grand idea is then." He said, matching the glint in my eyes.

"When we pick our Pokémon eggs and when they hatch, we battle, with the loser having to buy the winner five potions. Sound good?" I said with a smirk

Jeff laughed loudly and happily said "Yes, I will take that bet and I will easily beat you with my water type starter Mudkip!"

I stared at him in shock. "How do you know that your starter will be Mudkip?" I asked.

Jeff smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I sort of asked the Professor to hold onto a Mudkip egg for me for your birthday." He said sheepishly.

I glared at him and shook my head muttering "Yeah, and I was supposed to owe you a favor."

As Jeff opened his mouth to respond the door to the room shot open, both of our heads snapped towards the woman who was standing there with a hand on her hip.

"Now I knew you two were not going to listen to the lights out call I made about three hours ago, but I still expected better of you two! You both are the oldest at the orphanage and are supposed to set a good example for the other children… but seeing as it was Jeff's birthday I let you two enjoy talking about Pokémon for a bit longer as a treat. However seeing as Jeff's birthday ended three minutes ago…" She trailed off with a stern look in her eyes.

"Yeah, Mom, I'll call it a night." Jeff said as he hopped out of the black chair and pushed it back under the desk. "Carl, you better be ready in three days, because when we start as trainers I am going to be kicking your ass every day!" He said with a grin.

"Jeff, honey, what was that word you just said?" Mom said soft sweet voice.

Jeff's mocking grin immediately dropped off his face and he managed to stutter out "N-n-no-nothing Mom," as he quickly slipped by the Matron and ran to his room. I smiled as I struggled to hold my laughter in. That voice Mom used was the only warning any child at the orphanage got before something punishment wise would follow. Jeff got really lucky there. I can already smell the soap that he would have had to use to wash his tongue off with. A quick glare from Mom nipped my laughter at the root.

"As punishment for staying up past midnight you both will be doing the dishes for the next two days, after every meal." She said before quickly adding in a softer tone "But despite that I want you to know that I love you, and to sleep well. However, now it is time to go to sleep Carl, have pleasant dreams." Flipping the light switch off and closing the door as she left the room.

I sighed as I slipped under my Voltorb patterned blanket, knowing that with how large the orphanage was, there was going to be an extremely large amount of dishes to do over the next two days

Oh well, might as well try… to sleep as… much as I can… before Fear… wakes me… I thought as I began to lose myself to sleep.

Present Day

Jeff knew exactly what type he wanted to pick and knows what egg he wanted. But… I had no idea what type I wanted. I mean every type had its own advantages and disadvantages, I thought as I looked at my brown eyes and hair. I mean I like fire types because they are fierce and loyal, but they are weak to water and ground types, I thought as I rolled my right shoulder to work out an ache from falling asleep on it. Flying types. Man to be able to fly from town to town would be amazing! But ice, rock, and electric types literally can take them down in one hit. As I start rotating the other arm it hits me which type I want to use. DRAGONS duh, while yes they are hard to control, they are only weak to other dragons and ice type Pokémon which both of which are rare! YES! I'm going to be a dragon trainer! I though as I thrust my hand into the air. As I droped my hand from the air, I took a glance at the mirror in front of me.

Looking at myself today I smiled knowing that the owner of the orphanage, Mom, saved my life. I stood at an average five feet ten inches, at a healthy one hundred fifty pounds. I yawned loudly, as I pushed open the sliding mirror to get to my closet to get dressed for the day.

Then I suddenly remembered what today was; as a large smile threatened to split my face in two, I realized that today was October tenth and it was my sixteenth birthday, and the day that I could finally get my own starter egg to begin my Pokémon quest to become the Champion and Pokémon Master of my type. As I grabbed my black and orange backpack off of the top shelf I saw a note taped on the front of it.

Good luck on the start of your journey today Carl. Love, 'Mom'. I could feel tears beginning to form from my brown eyes. While the owner of the orphanage could be a real strict unbending rule enforcer most of the time, she was the mother that we all needed.

I folded up the note and put it into the back pocket of the book bag. I set the bag onto the ground to look back into the mirror. I pulled out my favorite light brown khaki shorts, and begin to put them on. I then grabbed a simple black shirt and quickly threw that on as well. As I shut the mirror and tossed my backpack over my shoulder I looked at the young man staring back at me. What he was missing was my favorite white hat with an ultra-ball design on the front. I quickly picked it up and put it on backwards, sparing a final glance at myself in the mirror to smile at my reflection.

As I wiped away the tear that had begun to fall I softly whispered "I am going to be the champion of Kanto… and champions don't cry." I could feel a hand rub the messy short hair on my head. And I looked back and saw Mom.

"I know that you and Jeff will be taking the first step of your Pokémon journey today, and I just want you to know that I love you both so much. Despite some mishaps here and there you both have been great role models for the younger and new children we have had come into this home. I know that with Jeff and your Pokémon at both of your sides that the two of you will be able to accomplish anything you set your minds too."

"Thanks mom, I love you too!" I replied back happily, now struggling

"But hurry down breakfast is ready for you and Jeff." She said as she left the room to head downstairs. I quickly threw on my lucky black socks and new running shoes and followed her down the stairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARL!" is what I was met with as I entered the dining hall. I stood there looking around the room as all of the children from tall to small, white to black, red haired to blond at the orphanage began singing for my birthday.

Mom said "Here Carl, Sit down I made you scrambled eggs, hash browns, toast, and some bacon for your special day!" I smiled as I sat down.

"Yeah Carl hurry up and eat! I just finished mine! We have to hurry to Oak's Lab we have to go get our Pokémon eggs today! If we have to wait any longer I'll… I'll, oh you won't like it at all" Jeff said as he slapped my back hard as I was swallowing some bacon, which of course caused me to start choking on the large piece. Everyone began to laugh as I forced the large chunk down my throat, giving my chest a few strong smacks to help it slide down. I glared at Jeff before I quickly demolished the rest of my breakfast, to the slight disgust of a few of the other kids. After finishing my food I grabbed my plates and quickly finished the rest of my glass of Pecha berry juice, rushing from the table to the sink. I quickly dropped my dishes in and wipe my mouth.

"Thanks Mom! That was great!" I said as I gave her a quick hug. Once we released, a small hand pulled at my pants. Looking down I saw Peter, his blue eyes looking up into mine. His face was set into the most failed attempt at an angry face I have even seen at the house.

"You better pick a good starter egg and type of Pokémon, or I won't be calling you my big brother anymore!" He said, causing me and Mom to smile. I picked little Peter up and raised him so that our eyes were level.

"Peter not only am I going to pick a great egg, I am going to pick the best egg. You are looking at the next Champion of Kanto…" I said before I began to spin Peter around my head "Your Big Brother Carl!" I finished with a shout, enjoying the laughter the other kids were having. I ignored the other children's cries of "Me next Unca Cawl" "NO ME! I'm your favorite!"

"Sorry guys but Carl and I need to get going or we might miss our perfect Pokémon partners!" Jeff shouted as he puts his hands on my back and gave me a quick shove, "Come on Carl, we need to hurry! If my Mudkip egg is gone I swear to Arceus that I will make it rain fire and brimstone on you. All the while putting out the flames and burns you get with saltwater. Then repeating it all over again and again on you for the next days, weeks, or months it takes the Professor to get another egg from the Swampert line!" he finished getting louder and shoving harder the closer we got to the door until as he said the last word, emphasizing it with a stronger push that before, causing me to trip and tumble out the door to the laughter of the boys and dismay of Mom, who was shaking her head muttering out softly a quick "Boys."

"Damnit Jeff, was that really necessary?" I loudly complained as I picked myself up off of the ground and shook the dirt off of my shorts and shirt. As I picked up my hat I heard Jeff say a quick and quiet apology, which I responded with a glare in his direction. A glare which Jeff did not see as the clothes he was wearing were suddenly very interesting to him.

"God I hate you so much sometimes Jeff." I grunted as I turned away from him and began walking to Oak's Lab. Jeff laughed loudly as he put his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. His lucky 'water' necklace as he calls it was bouncing on his dark sea blue shirt as he jogged to catch up to the brisk walking pace I set. The necklace was Jeff's most prized possession. It had begun to form the year after we were taken in by Mom, and had begun to look much better as time passed. It had grown from the random seashells and fragments we found south of Pallet Town by the ocean, into a fierce looking necklace full of Sharpedo teeth, two fangs from a Gyarados, and the centerpiece of a fragment of a Starmie's Gem.

Chapter Fin

So another chapter out I actually stopped the chapter here as I'm trying to not have the lengths get to be too big, unless people would want longer chapters.

Still looking for a beta reader! PM me if you would be interested! Beta-Reader Note: He now has a beta reader.

I plan on after finding a beta reader going back and editing all of the chapters to fix any grammar mistakes I most likely have made, and any type of inconsistencies and the like. But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

HC2 signing out!


	3. Chapter 2: Receiving the Egg

AN: I'm going to keep this short but mainly I want to give a big shout out to K. E. Holt for becoming the Beta reader that I needed, and putting up with the tons of errors I know that plagues my writing!

Once again I do not own Pokémon, but I do own original ideas, concepts, and moves.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"**YELLING"**

Chapter 2: The Beginning: Receiving an Egg

"Welcome everyone! As you all know today is a very important day for you all! Today you will receive your starter egg and will take the first steps into your future as adults! We will start off with a roll call of everyone who will be here today to receive their first Pokémon. When I call your name please just respond with either: present or here" An older man in a white lab coat says.

"Brett Stone?"

"Here."

"Ashley Green?"

"Here, Professor."

"Gary Oak?"

"Here, Grandpa."

"Ash Ketchum?"

"Here."

"Kevin Crawly?"

"PRESENT!"

Oak looked up from his notepad and calmly said, "No need to shout Kevin, I know you are excited but you do not need to break anyone eardrums."

"Edward Blaze?" No one responded. The professor sighed and repeated himself. "Edward Blaze?"

"Oh I'm here, Professor Oak!" The professor took a deep breath before moving to the second to last name on the sheet.

"Carl? Carl?" After a few seconds of no answer the professor looked up and did not see me, so after putting a small mark next to my name he moved onto the next name.

"Jeff? Jeff?" Once again after a few seconds of no answer Oak looked up and not seeing Jeff made a mark next to his name.

"All right then, since that is everyone if you would follow m…" The professor began before he heard two people shout.

"WE'RE HERE PROFESSOR!" Jeff and I shout we round the corner just managing to hear the Professor's last sentence. Jeff looks up at the digital clock, above the sign that read 'Oak's Lab', that showed the time was 10:00 AM.

"Thank Arceus that we made it in time Carl." Jeff said to me

"Jeff and Carl thank you for coming." The man known as Professor Oak said looking at the two panting teens who were obviously trying to catch their breath. He sighed as he quietly thought And for once those two are on time, even if just barely.

Professor Oak rubbed his right temple with his hand as he sighed. "Ok well seeing as now everyone is here if you will all follow me into the Lab." Oak said as he walked up the steps into his prestigious lab. As Jeff and I joined the group of other new trainers we entered through the rotating door. We were all greeted by numerous machines with red, blue, green, and orange lights flashing. We all saw the numerous people in white coats similar to the one that Professor Oak wore. From what we could hear the other scientists were talking about different sets of data they had discovered or what they were interpreting from the computers and machines in the room.

"Ok come on now I know that the machines and my staff must be very interesting but please head into the conference room please." Oak said as he held a large white door open for us to enter into. "Also please take any seat in the room and I will be with you shortly."

As the last of us entered the room we saw the rectangular wood oak table in the center of the room, with chairs facing a large screen on the right of the door that we had entered in from. After we had all sat down Professor Oak walked into the room holding a remote.

"Ok everyone before you may begin picking your starter types we have an introduction video that I have made with the Pokémon League's help." He said as he flipped off the lights and pressed play on the remote.

"Hello and welcome aspiring future Pokémon trainers, breeders, and researchers alike! As you know this world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon. As you know some people choose Pokémon as a career choice, while other have Pokémon as pets. As for myself, I study Pokémon to provide information about new discoveries, developments, and theories to the masses for a better understanding of Pokémon. "

"As you all know for many generations people have picked a type of Pokémon and trained, worked, and loved that type. For those of you who might not remember the origin of this tradition, it was started as a general policy for towns due to the proximity of specific types of Pokémon near the city or town. A perfect example of this, is Pewter City and how they train Rock types due to the proximity of Mt. Moon. While some trainers would delve into multiple types it was found to be extremely difficult to control the multiple types of Pokémon as each different type of Pokémon all have vastly different lifestyles, food preferences, habitats, and other needs.

However one trainer attempted to subjugate the Country of Kanto, by using multiple types, and as many of you remember from school, that trainer came very close to succeeding in this attempt. The only way that we prevailed was due to four individual Pokémon masters joining together to defeat this attempted tyrant. This was the beginning of the Elite Four."

"Once the evil trainer had been taken care of by the Elite Four, as the people of Kanto had begun to call them. The four Pokémon Masters banded together and formed the first Pokémon League centuries ago.

As time passed the Elite Four and the established Pokémon League realized that to prevent the chance of another trainer attempting this type of drastic attack, a series of rules would need to be created and enforced. They came up with these set of rules in 1839. These set of rules were rules that all trainers were to adhere to, since these regulations were created there has been a peaceful period of over one hundred and seventy years. "

"As time passed the strongest Master each of Kanto's major cities were given buildings to use to train others in the type they were masters of. These buildings over time became the Pokémon gyms you will see scattered across our nation of Kanto. There are currently eight Pokémon gyms with eight separate masters who reside within them. These Masters test trainers from across all of Kanto who attempt to win their specific Badges. The current eight masters are: Brock, the Rock type master; Misty, the Water type master; Lt. Surge, The Electric type master; Erika, The Grass type Master; Koga, the Poison type master; Sabrina, the Psychic type master, Blaine, the Fire type Master, and Giovanni, the Ground type master."

The lights flipped on as Professor Oak turned the screen off. "Myself, I picked a fire type egg, which hatched into my first Pokémon, Charmander. As I traveled and collected badges, my Charmander soon evolved into a Chameleon, and then into its final evolution as a mature Charizard. Eventually I settled down and began recording all of my finding of the fire types that I had encountered or caught during my travels. Eventually approaching the Pokémon League and obtaining permission to study all the different types to provide valuable information to trainers and the League. "

"Now I run a combined Pokémon Research Lab and Ranch to care for any trainer's Pokémon whom starts in Pallet Town, as well as collect data for a better understanding of the wonderful creatures known as Pokémon." Oak said while we all listened with rapt attention. This was a world famous Pokémon trainer, master and researcher.

"Now if you would all follow me into the Egg room we can begin the part you are all waiting for." Oak said with a smile as he saw that all of our faces immediately lit up.

As we all quickly hop out of our chairs and rush into the next room we are all stunned into silence. We are all met with walls full of Pokémon eggs. All of which were separated by different types.

Professor Oak smiled as he stepped into the front of the group and pointed to the first section on the left. "In this section we have the Fire, Water, and Grass type eggs." Pointing to the other side he added "and on this side we have Rock, Steel, Ice, and Normal type eggs." He led us a few dozen steps forward towards the middle of the room and points to the left side again "Once again on the left side we have Dark and Psychic, Ground and Bug type eggs. And on the right we have Fighting, Poison, and Electric types. (Author's Note: I Will NOT be using Fairy Types. I have little to no knowledge over them)

"As many of you have probably noticed we do not have Dragon or Ghost type eggs. There are three separate reasons for this. Firstly from what we know Ghost type Pokémon do not have eggs and as such must be caught in the wild. We currently have no knowledge on how they reproduce, or if they truly are the Pokémon that have died, and been reborn as ghost type Pokémon. Secondly, these types of Pokémon are not allowed to be used by rank one trainers with one exception. This exception is also the third reason these types are not available. Two of the current Elite Four's members, Lance Draconis, and Agatha Specter; were the ancestors of two of the original Elite Four members, Ryan Draconis, and Patricia Specter. These two families are the only ones who are allowed to use Dragon and Ghost types as the starting Pokémon. This is the case unless you are given permission from the Heads of either of those Clans, to use Dragon or Ghost types."

"Now that's not saying you cannot go out and catch one of these types IF" And Professor Oak strongly stressed the word if. "The dragon or ghost Pokémon match the type you choose here today. For example if a trainer was to use water types, and caught a wild Kingdra or raised a Horsea into a Kingdra it would be acceptable."

DAMNIT! I can't use dragon types… ugh I guess I will just have to catch one in the wild if it matches my type, I thought sadly

"Now for those of you starting your journey today I have a few more important details you must know before you are able to pick your starter eggs." Oak said, snapping me from my thoughts and back to the Pokémon Professor.

"There are many paths you can choose for your life as a Pokémon trainer, you can become a professional Pokémon breeder. You can strive for the Champion's seat as a Circuit trainer. You can try to become a master of your type or even a gym leader. A professional Pokémon breeder, or even a researcher like me!" The professor says before looking to see if we are all still paying attention as this is all very important things he is explaining to everyone here.

"Now once again I have to stress how important it is that all of your Pokémon must have the typing you pick today. If you are caught with a Pokémon without your typing, your trainer license can be revoked, and your Pokémon that doesn't match your type WILL be taken, along with a heavy fine biased off of the severity of the infraction, and the length of time you have been a trainer." Professor Oak said. Hoping that all of the trainers before him would understand the severity of the consequences that would happened to them if they broke this rule.

"This most likely doesn't seem fair to you all. However, this is how things have been running for hundreds of years, in all of the regions around the world: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, the Orange Islands, Sevvi, and beyond. It has kept order in the world, and allowed every trainer to gain an understanding of their types and build an even stronger bond to those types due to how much experience the trainer gains from raising, living with, and loving their chosen type." Oak said with a smile as he pulled a Pokéball from inside his lab coat.

"Flash, Come on out my friend" The professor said as he tossed the ball in front of him. In a burst of red light a blob of red light came out, quickly taking shape of a large fox with pure white shiny fur and nine swishing tails behind it. The Pokémon stared at the new trainers before turning and walking to Oak and rubbing its head against the professor's side as it sat down onto its hind legs.

"Flash here was just a baby Vulpix that I hatched from an egg I was given after my Charmander. As you all know…" Oak began to explain.

I turn to Jeff "My Pokémon is going to kick your Pokémon's ass." I whisper to him

"Good joke ass-hat. Mine will destroy you." Jeff haughtily responded.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH!" I yelled at him.

"I DIDN'T STUTTER DID I?" he yelled back, as we smashed our foreheads together, and began to growl at one another. Blue sparks of electricity seemed to shoot from our eyes and connected in the middle. As the rest of the prospective trainers back away from the two of us rapidly as we continued our growling, when suddenly a burst of fire flew over both of our heads.

Jeff and I immediately stop our pissing match and look towards the Professor, who has a glare aimed at the both of us. The glare sent chills down my spine and then Professor Oak spoke attempting to stay calm.

"Great job Flash, you got their attention." Oak said as he scratched behind his ear, before turning the happy grin he had with his Pokémon into an angry glare at the two of us.

"If you two will not stay quiet I will kick you both out of my lab, and force you both to wait a year before you can receive your first egg. Now you two… WILL BE SILENT CORRECT?"

"Y-y-yes professor," Jeff and I respond looking at the ground ashamed.

"Good, now if you will all follow me to the back of the room to the table. As you can see I have eight Pokedex's here, one for each of you. This is the latest version of the Kanto Pokédex. Through the help of the other regions in the world we have been able to upgrade the Pokédex from just an encyclopedia of Pokémon, into the wonder it is today. The Pokédex has replaced the trainer ID card. It also has all the aspects of a cellular device, slowing you to contact and call up to twenty people you have registered into it. Upgrades for the Pokédex will be available at the PC's in towns. However the most important aspect the Pokédex has in my opinion is the ability to transfer any Pokémon that you catch, over the six max limit mind you, to my lab with the screen showing which Pokémon belong to which trainer. However to receive your Pokémon from me you must contact me through one of the PCs located in the Pokémon centers of Kanto." Professor Oak lectured as stepped up to Edward Blaze.

"Now I will be taking the picture of each of you and registering you all with the Pokémon league. While I am setting up the Pokédex for all of you please go find an egg after I enter you each into the system. Now Edward I need you to say your full name then smile for me ok? The Pokédex will record your voice and then take your picture. Just say hi, My name is …. Ok?" Edward nodded as he repeated what the professor said and then a quick flash of white light for the Pokédex happened. Oak smiled as he handed the Pokédex to Edward and told him to go ahead and choose which egg he would like, and to bring the egg over to the table and wait for him to finish with everyone else. Edward smiled as he pocketed the device and ran full speed to the Fire type section of the wall.

Oak laughed lightly 'Now there is the magic of Pokémon, he looks ready to follow his own path with that Numel egg he has just chosen.' The Professor thought as he continued down the line of trainers. Until he stopped at Jeff, who was literally bouncing on his feet not able to stand still. The professor sighed as he filled out the information for Jeff's Pokédex and after the picture was taken, moved to give Jeff the Pokédex only for it to be snatched away, a cloud of dust left where Jeff was just standing. Within 10 seconds Jeff was in line with the other trainers, with his Mudkip egg waiting in line. Wow, Mrs. Dodge wasn't kidding when she told me that Jeff wanted a Mudkip, Oak thought.

As Professor Oak turned to me I shivered slightly worried about everything that I would be facing in the future. "Don't worry about anything, your nerves are just flaring up, listen to your heart and mind and you will know what type to go and select an egg from." Oak said with a small smile. I thanked him as he filled out my Pokédex, quickly snapped my picture and handed me the device. From there he turned and headed to the other seven trainers and begans to explain something to them that slipped in one ear and out the other.

I remember when everyone was picking their eggs, seeing some people pick electric, bug, ice, grass, fire, psychic, steel, water, poison, and even the smallest one there was struggling with what looked to be a very large rock type egg. Maybe it was the egg of an Onix? However I saw that not a single person was even walking near the dark type eggs, in fact they were taking wide loops around the dark type eggs.

I walked over to Professor Oak and quietly asked him, "Professor, why is everyone staying away from the dark type eggs?"

His smile at seeing all of the trainers happily picking their starters and talking amongst each other immediately drops into a frown as he turns to meet my eyes as he says sadly,

"Carl… that is because of how hard dark type Pokémon are to train, they are wild and frenzied Pokémon at times, and the fact that many trainers who take dark Pokémon tend to become dark themselves… most of these eggs have been here for years patiently waiting for a trainer to choose them. People tend to not trust dark type trainers or their Pokémon. It's a horrible Prejudice but it has been going on since the Rogue trainer in the distant past… since he used dark type Pokémon."

"Ok professor thank you." I said as I turned toward the walls of eggs, however I did not notice everyone's eyes watch me to see what I would pick.

Listen to my heart and mind? Maybe a type will just speak to me as I walk by…' I trailed off as I approached the walls, Ice types? No it doesn't feel right, maybe Rock? I though as I picked up a rock type egg, before setting it back down. No not this type either, I already know that I do not want a grass or fire type, and I don't want to copy Jeff with a Water type, I thought as I paused by the Steel Eggs Hm, a Steel type? And as I reached out to touch an egg I pulled back my hand quickly as I felt the egg prick my hand. leaving a drop of my blood on the tip of the egg that appeared to be covered in metal feathers.

No, definitely not steel. I did not feel anything towards a psychic type or an electric type and I knew I don't want a normal type… A ground type? I though before shaking my head, uninterested. Well I know I do not under any circumstance want to train bug Pokémon. I looked around the room realizing that the only types I had left were Fighting and Dark type. As I stare at the two types located right next to each other is paused. Before feeling a tingle starting from my toes and spreading towards my head as I looked at the Dark type eggs, two in particular. But what Oak said about Dark types… do I really want to go and pick one? He did say to follow what I felt was right, I thought as I walked into the front of the Dark type case, and heard whispers and mutterings from the other trainers

"Why is Carl walking towards the Dark eggs?"

"I always thought he was a nice guy, I guess I must have been wrong"

"I always thought his kind nature was too good to be true."

"I bet you he is just as dark as those Pokémon, which is the only way someone would take one of those eggs."

After hearing those thought it settled my decision for me, I was going to become a Dark master trainer, and become the Champion of Kanto to prove that Dark Pokémon were not as bad as everyone thought.

Who do they think they are? I'm not putting them down based off of their choices? I'll show them, I'll Arceus-Damn show them all that I will be the damn best trainer that came from Pallet Town since the great Master Red and Poliwrath. I thought as I walked past Tracy Boulder, who was pushing the large rocky egg, when our eyes met.

Tracy took a sharp intake of breathe as if punched. I swear his brown eyes just looked golden yellow to me for a second, no must have been a trick of the light. She dismissed the thought quickly.

As I reach the wall I notice that the light located above the dark eggs shining down, which seemed to be faulty compared to the other type's lights, flashing brightly and clearly the second I reached the wall. It seemed to be the brightest over two specific eggs, both of which were darker than the night itself. One seemed to have what appeared to be a canine skeleton across its back, with the rest of the egg being a pitch black shade in color, and was radiating heat. In contrast the other seemed to have a reddish fur like feel near the top of the egg. I sat there for what felt like hours staring at the two eggs.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Professor Oak standing behind me looking at the two eggs I am staring at, and says "Carl… I know I said to take your time picking your starting egg, but you are the last one here, and it has been close to forty-five minutes. Everyone else has picked their eggs and headed home. The Eggs portion of the lab is getting ready to close for the day, and as you know this is the last time this year we are having people start there training, and receiving their Pokémon eggs until mid-march, to avoid the cold that Articuno brings during the winter." There was an awkward pause as I turned back to the case putting a hand on each egg, trying to feel which one would be my partner for the rest of my life.

"Would you like to know what the Pokémon these two eggs a..." the Professor began only for me to interrupt him with a quick and abrupt "NO!"

"I'm sorry professor… I just want to pick my egg by just knowing which one will be the one for me, not because of what it will hatch into." As I said this apology to Professor Oak, I lifted the Egg with red like fur on it to my face and look to tried and see the Pokémon inside, not the species of the dark type it might be, but to see what the Pokémon itself would be: A strong-willed fighter? A dim-witted, lovable partner? A calm, collected smart Pokémon? Or what I truly considered important to me, could I feel that the Pokémon that would hatch from this egg, be all of those, a fierce battler that would not go down without a fight, a smart Pokémon that will make great calls if I make a bad one, and most importantly, a Pokémon that will be my partner and friend for the rest of our lives?

I began to smile and the professor smiled as well started to say "Ah, I see you picked the-"

"Nope not this one," I cut him off.

He looked at me slightly confused then simply asked "And why not that egg?" As I set the egg back into its case and pulled out the black egg with the bones along its spine, and smiled at my new partner. "Professor… When you picked your Vulpix to start with, were you stuck between two eggs? Because I just was, and I was about to pick the egg I just set back, but as I was about to say I picked the reddish-black egg, I felt something I cannot describe as I looked at this egg one last time… This is the egg I want." I finished as I carefully held the egg to my chest. Professor Oak smiled.

"Yeah… I did struggle picking between two eggs. In fact it was the egg your now holding that was why I struggled." My head snaps up from my egg to Professor Oak's face so fast you hear the crack in my neck.

"Hahaha I figured you would think it was very weird. One of the things that my colleague Professor Elm discovered with regards to eggs is that they need to be around one of two things for them to hatch, The first and most natural is in the wild, being around other Pokémon causes them to hatch. While the second, which is where Professor Elm is doing his studying extensively, is the hatching of eggs when they are around humans. So far if neither condition is fulfilled then the egg lays dormant until one of the two conditions are met." Professor Oak smiled sadly as he remembered the day. "Ah that was a tough decision but the stigma of the newly discovered dark type made my teenage-self avoid that egg. Professor Fig was disappointed in me, but looking back I do not for a second regret picking Chaz my Little Charmander"

"NINE!"

"I love you too, Flash!" The professor said smiling wide, before turning back to me and adding

"Two last things I need to tell you Carl. First while your egg is a dark type, it is a dual type; your egg holds a baby Houndour within it. Houndour is a Dark/Fire type Pokémon, seeing as you picked from the dark eggs, I would hazard a guess as you are going to start your first type out as the Dark type?" I slowly nodded as a smile formed on my face.

"Ok" He replied.

"Now the second thing I needed to explain is that at the moment you are all Level/Rank 1 trainers, and as such you are only able to have one type of Pokémon to start with, the dark type you just picked. As you gain experience battling trainers and gym leaders, or researching, or breeding, depending on your career you will rise in Level/Rank. Once you reach Level 5 you will be able to select your second type of Pokémon to use. Now if you are a circuit trainer you raise your rank through defeating gym leaders. If you are a researcher, I will be in control of your level, and if you are a breeder then the head of the Pokémon Breeding Society, PBS for short, will be in control of your level."

"As I know you want to be the Champion of Kanto you will have a very long road ahead of you. You have five goals you must complete before you can take the crown of Champion of Kanto. First you must battle, defeat and collect all of the eight badges from the eight masters within the main cities. This allows you the ability for the second requirement. The second requirement being to fight in and rank top three or better in a League sanctioned tournament. Doing this will allow you to go for the third requirement, which is the right to challenge the Elite Four. Saying you beat them then you would proceed to fight and defeat the elite four. This gives you one of the requirements to challenge the Champion of Kanto for his position. The second part of this two part requirement is that you must also become a Master of your primary and your secondary Pokémon Type if you choose a second type. After you complete all of these requirements you will be allowed to issue a challenge to the current Champion for a chance for his title."

"Now Carl, I know that this all seems like a lot."

"Don't worry about it Professor! I'm going to be the best Pokémon trainer there ever was!" I'll do all of that and so much more. I am going to be the most famous trainer that everyone will strive to beat me and Houndour and all of my other Pokémon!" I said with conviction.

Professor Oak smiled and said "Well if you can keep that attitude during your travels Carl nothing will hold you back from your dreams."

"Thanks so much professor!" I said happily clutching my Houndour egg into my chest, "Oh man it is getting late, I have to go Professor; if I'm not home soon Mom will send her Fearow looking for me and that thing will dive bomb me the entire way home!" I added as I waved at the professor as I hurried to leave and get back to the orphanage before it was too late.

As I was about to leave the building I heard Professor Oak shout "CARL! COME BACK WHEN YOUR EGG HATCHES!" I smiled as I step out of the building. Unfortunately the second I stepped outside my smile drops as there it was… Fear the Fearow standing in all of her glory, somehow smirking at me with her beak.

"Fear I am going to ask that we just walk home today, I just got this egg and I do not want to drop it ok?" I begged the Fearow. It stared at me for a few seconds before giving me a short nod.

Did… did it just agree to not be an asshole to me for once? I mused as I threw a small smile on my face as I passed Fear, not catching the small smirk on its face.

Needless to say, it was a tedious walk home.

Chapter Fin

I know I said about a week for an update but I had a lot of spare time and just worked on this chapter today! Once again please review with suggestions, what I am doing well and what I might be struggling with! Any review helps!

Stories to watch:

'Traveler' by The Straight Elf. In my opinion it is one of the best Pokémon stories on the site. Great character build-up, with Ash building a team that is full of Pokémon most people wouldn't think to use (At least I would never think to use). It has amazingly well done fights that leave you on the edge of your seat biting your nails as your read every sentence. And for me one of the best things is that Ash doesn't start with a Pikachu or any of the starting three. But I do not want to give anything away about the story so I suggest searching the story and reading it if you haven't gotten the chance to yet.

Beta-Reader's Note: Uh, HC2 told me to add my story here. I'm not gonna talk about quality because I'm either going to sound like a narcissist or like I have no self-esteem, both of which would be turn-offs to me. Instead, I'll talk about the story itself. It's an AU of Black Version and features several OCs (and some canon characters, although the main focus will be on OCs). The main premise is that certain people are born with the ability to channel legendary pokémon. The main character, Sammich Watts (Yes, there's a reason he's named that) is dragged into the world of heroes and covenants, a world which his neighbor, Miyako Kuroki, is already well aware of. Right now it's a sort of adventure/drama, but it's going to turn real tragic real fast. So, yeah-Clashing Legends, by K. E. Holt-check it out if you like AUs! (Keep in mind that this shameless self-advertisement was requested by the author.)

HC2 Signing off!


	4. Chapter 3: The Eggs Hatch!

Hey Everyone! HC2 here. Just a heads up this chapter hasn't been fixed by the beta yet. So yes I know there will be grammar and other errors. Once the corrections have been made, the chapter will be updated.

To respond to the reviewer notmi17: Any person can use a dual typing Pokémon as long as said Pokémon has at least one typing that belongs to the picked primary or secondary type. Example being Houndour. Is a dual fire and DARK type. To the second part of the review. No. Pokémon like Cacnea and Larvetar cannot be caught. Even though they can evolve into the typing in later evolutions, these Pokémon and others like them do not have the typing at the stage they are currently at.

I do not own Pokémon.

'_I'm going to be the best!'_

"What do you mean Professor Oak?"

"**YOUR GONNA LOSE THIS BATTLE"**

"Pikachu: The Electric Mouse Pokémon."

And here is the start of the chapter!

Chapter 3: The Beginning: Houndour Hatches

"**DAMNIT, FEAR**!" I shouted as I kept running toward the orphanage as Fear kept pecking at my feet to make me go faster. As I got to the front door of the orphanage Fear swooped up towards the room. I had no idea how I did not drop the egg on the way back from Oak's Lab.

As I walked into the building I see that all the lights were off, I glance at the clock near the door and it reads ten O'clock in the evening. Realizing how late I actually am I slowly creep towards the stairs hoping that I am not caught.

_'So far so good made it to the stairs, now just for the first step, DAMNIT'_ I mentally scream as the first step sends out an extremely long creaking noise sure to wake Mom.

_'Ok well next step maybe? UGH whatever I'm going to get caught anyway.'_ I think as the next step creaks just as loud if not louder than the first step. As I continue to walk up the stairs every step creaked loudly. As I look down the hall I am really surprised that Mom isn't there waiting for me. Thinking I was home free I walk to my door, open it and walk in. I set my egg on the bed and quickly begin to undress; packing the clothes I wore into my backpack, as the light to my room turns on. I stand there like a Stantler in the headlights. Looking directly at Mom as she is standing at the door with an angry look on her face.

Before she could even say a word I quickly say

"Mom I know that I am late, but I had no idea what type I wanted until about an hour ago. And I literally had to dodge your Fearow on the entire way home. It will not happen again, by the way I picked this egg, Houndour! It's a dark and fire type!" I finish with a smile on my face.

Mom's angry face just seems to get worse. "Dark Type? I… I… We will talk tomorrow. Go to sleep." She says sharply shutting the door just a fraction less than a full force slam.

_'She must be another person who looks down on dark types and trainers… Whatever I will show her just like all of the others!'_ I think as I climb under the covers and hold the egg to my chest for the warmth it is giving off.

I quickly fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of myself and Houndour standing atop the world as the Champion of Kanto.

As I wake up still holding the warm Houndour egg I smile. Sitting up in bed and rolling my neck to get rid of the kink that formed while I slept; I set the egg on the bed and walked towards the mirror in my room. After opening the mirror I quickly picked a shirt, pair of shorts, and my hat, and then proceeded to get dressed for the day. After putting it all on, I close the mirror, grabbed my egg, and walked out of my room as I hear a very loud cry coming from Fear outside of my room.

_'Ha-ha not today Fear I beat your wakeup call… even if just by a few minutes.' _I happily think.

As I enter the mess hall and sit down I watch as a few of the other children fill in for breakfast, rubbing their eyes from still feeling tired. As Peter sits next to me, I smile waiting for the realization to hit him that I am right next to him with a Pokémon egg.

"Good Morning Big Brother." Peter says followed with a yawn.

"Morning." I reply, _'Here it comes now in three… two… one… and,'_

**"CARL! IS THAT YOUR POKEMON EGG?"** Peter shouts fully awake, and in the process waking the rest of the house. Soon the pounding of footsteps were heard from upstairs pounding through the hallways and down the stairs, as within seconds the entire mess hall filled with the rest of the orphanage's residents.

"Ha-ha. Yeah Peter this is my Pokémon egg, Professor Oak told me it is a Houndour, which is a Dark and Fire type Pokémon." I say happily holding up the egg so he can see. When I hear some gasps of shock from the other children.

"D-d-did he said Dark type?" I heard whispered rather loudly from one of the children.

I feel myself burning on the inside, as I hear more and more comments about the Dark type. I set my egg on the table and then stand up with my hands clenched into fists that were shaking. I force myself to take a deep breath and then attempt to say in an even tone.

"Who would want to adopt one of you kids from an orphanage? Obviously something is wrong with all of them. I mean why any normal child be given to an orphanage?" I say as I look around at the children in the room. I then take a deep breath before continuing,

"That hurts to hear right? That makes every one of you angry that people might actually think these things about children from orphanages. And that type of stereotyping which hurts every single person in this building is what you were all just doing to me because I decided to use Dark types. So what if they have a bad reputation. That's what I am for. I will make people see Dark types in a new way. A positive way!" I said taking a breath before continuing in a loud voice that echoed throughout the building.

**"I WILL NOT STAND FOR DISCRIMINATION AGAINST MY POKEMON!" **I shout at them.

**"I DON'T ACCEPT WHEN PEOPLE PUT YOU ALL DOWN! WHY DO YOU THINK I WILL ACCEPT YOU DOING IT TO MY FUTURE PARTNERS?"**

Every single person in the room looks at the ground shame filling their thoughts. As I look around the room, Peter, Jeff and even Mom won't meet my eyes.

"SNAP! CRACK!" Everyone's eyes stare at my egg which now has a large crack at the top of it.

"SNAP! CRACK!" Everyone's eyes then shift towards Jeff's egg which now has a large crack through the middle of it.

Right as Jeff and I are about to pick up our eggs we hear mom say loudly.

"Everyone But Jeff and Carl leave the room now! Their Pokémon eggs are hatching!" She says as everyone quickly listens to her as they quickly leave the room. I see Jeff smile at me as he picks his egg up and brings it over to me. He then sets it next to mine on the floor as we smile and watch our eggs. As our eggs finally fall apart we look at our Pokémon.

I stare at Houndour and it stares at me, "Come here buddy" it slowly walks over as it is looking all around the room, and I reach down and leave my hand near its face so it can smell my hand. It looks up at my eyes as if looking for deceit, smells my hand then gives it a lick. I smile and move to scratch behind its ear. "Hound, Houndour!" It cheers happily. I pull out my Pokédex and aim the scanner at my Houndour.

"Houndour the Hellhound Pup Pokémon. Houndour tend to be build strong affections for its 'Pack' and will defend the members of its pack with its life. This is a dual type Pokémon, with its primary typing being Dark and its secondary typing being Fire. This Houndour is 2'00" tall and has a Weight of 23.8lbs.

"Carl's Houndour updating network with additional information. This Houndour is a Boy, Its ability is Early Bird. If Houndour falls asleep it will awaken in half the time a Pokémon normally would take. This Houndour's known moves are Bite, Howl, and Tackle, and Endure.

This Houndour has a BRAVE nature. It will tend to focus on an all-out attack or special attack method to defeat an opponent in battle. Loves to battle, and due to its dark typing has a mischievous streak, needs to have this trained out of it before it becomes a habit.

"Hey Houndour would you like a nickname?" It looks up to me and barks its name happily.

"How about Grim?" it growls

"Ok OK not grim, Fang?" Another growl.

"Ok not that one either… Hmm how about Hades?" Houndour sits still for a second before barking its name happily.

"Ok Hades it is then. You shall be Hades the Houndour." The newly christened Hades barks happily.

I look to Jeff as he is sitting there with his Mudkip happily tossing him up and down when I ask him what his Pokédex has said about it. He pauses for a second before saying that he left his upstairs and I tell him I will scan it for him

As I aim the scanner of my Pokédex at Jeff's Mudkip I have some trouble trying to scan it, as the newly hatched Mudkip is bouncing around making it difficult to scan, however after about thirty seconds of trying to get a scan I manage to get lucky when Jeff calls for its attention and I hear my Pokédex begin

"Scanning complete! This is Mudkip the Mudfish Pokémon. It is a Water type Pokémon. Height is 1'4" and its weight is 16.8lbs. It has the ability Water Absorb. If this Pokémon is hit with a Water based attack. It will use that water to heal itself. Please note: That if the water pressure is extremely high this Pokémon can still take damage from the move instead of healing.

This Mudkip currently knows the moves: Tail Whip, Tackle, Mud-Slap and Ice Ball.

It has a BUBBLY Nature. This Mudkip will be constantly moving, full of energy. It will be difficult to get it to focus on tasks. I suggest strong positive reinforcement during activities to train it to do what the trainer might want it to do.

"There you go Jeff!" I say happily as I close my Pokédex.

"Let's battle!" He basically shouts at me.

"No they just hatched I want to." I start before being interrupted by,

**"HOUNDOUR!"** Hades shouts as it tackles into the Mudkip, Crashing into the side of the Mudkip sending it to the ground.

**"HADES NO STOP, WE CAN ONLY BATTLE WHEN I SAY TOO!" **I shout madly at it. Hades immediately cowers a bit,

"Now go tell Mudkip your sorry and then come over here."

Hades slowly walks over to the Mudkip and puts its head down as it lightly barks an apology. Mudkip looking at it, nods then lightly bumps its tail on the Houndour's head, happily shouting its name as it takes off running around the room. Hades looks up at it and playfully barks back

"Learn to control your damn dog, Carl it could have hurt Mudkip!" Jeff says full of anger.

"Calm down they are babies and he must have heard you wanting a battle. I say we just let them have a day or two to grow before we have our match ok? Besides they look to be enjoying themselves playing tag." I say as Hades jumped onto Mudkip's back then off again releasing a bark full of laughter.

"WOAH! Are those your Pokémon?" We hear from the door as the other kids come around.

**"YEAH!"** Jeff and I shout as we call our Pokémon back to our sides.

Jeff's Mudkip came running over quickly, and Hades took a few slow steps as it came by me, tail and head drooped towards the floor. As it reaches me I begin to scratch behind its ear and then lift it into my arms. I bring it up to my face

"Hades, Look at me Hades." The Hellfire pup looks at me,

"I want you to know that I am going to love you so much, BUT I do need you to listen to me. You do that and we will be the best trainer and Pokémon ever ok?" Hades happily barks in understanding.

"Ok now these are the other kids that live here, I want you to be nice to them ok?" Hades slowly nods back to me, after I set him on the ground. He takes a sitting position right against my leg.

Unfortunately most of the kids are staying away from the two of us. _'Must be because he is a dark type. I had hoped my speech would have helped them overcome that negative stereotype.'_ Peter slowly walks away from Mom's leg as he approaches, looking ready to run off at the slightest movement.

"Is i-it go-going to b-bite?" Peter stutters with a voice full of fear.

"No Peter he won't as long as you don't scare him or hurt him he shouldn't." I said as I sat down next to Hades, seeing Peter reach out to pet Hades and seeing Hades glaring at the hand I quickly add.

"Peter slowly move you hand towards him with your palm facing him. Put your palm slowly by his face and let him smell you before you try to pet him." Peter hesitantly nods and does as I say.

Hades sniffs Peters hand and gives it a small lick. Peter surprised jumps back, which causes Hades to lowly grow.

"Hades. You spooked him **Calm Down.**" I say stressing the words at the end. He lowly barks his name as Peter comes back to try again. Repeating the process and this time giggling when Hades tongue tickles his hand.

"Can I pet Hades now?"

"Yes peter but be gentle, he also likes having behind his right ear scratched."

Ok Peter responds as he begins scratching Hades ear. Hades lets out a content sigh and relaxes into Peter's hands.

As Peter begins to laugh while continuing to pet Hades, the other kids start to gather around.

"Hey No fair! MY turn!" Paul, a large rotund boy, shouts, pushing Peter to the floor and reaching out to pet Houndour. Houndour's ears stand straight up the second it hears Paul's shout, and begins to release a low growl from its muzzle. Glaring at the bigger Paul.

"Paul I don't think you should try to pet Hades right now." I say as I begin to stroke the back of his neck to try and calm him down.

"What do you know Carl It just looks like a stupid mutt to me." He says with his hand only an inch away from Houndour's head.

**"AH OW DAMNIT GET THIS FREAK OFF OF ME"** Paul screeches as Hades' short sharp teeth sank into his hand.

Just as I open my mouth to order Hades off of Paul I stop. '_He deserves this, for hurting Peter like he did.'_ I think closing my mouth and watching.

"HADES STOP THIS INSTANT!" Mom screams pressing the button on her Greatball, causing the ball to grow in her hand. Hades ignores her and just seems to bite down harder causing Paul to scream louder.

Just as Mom starts to wind up to throw the Greatball I mutter softly

"Let go Hades." And my Pokémon listens, letting go of Paul's bleeding hand and trots over to me.

I whisper into his ear. "Good boy, thank you for standing up for Peter like that." After thanking Hades I lifted him into my arms and glared at Paul, my eyes flashing yellow. I slightly turn my head towards Mom as I quickly say as I say

"Wait Mom. I have something to say to Paul first." She hesitates for a second then slowly nods. I return my full glare to Paul.

"Hades acted that way for two reasons. First, you called him a stupid mutt, anyone Pokémon or person would hate being called a horrible name. The second thing you did and what for sure pissed off Hades the most was that you pushed Peter and hurt him. Houndour and Houndoom, what it will evolve into, are Pokémon that protect their own. By you hurting Peter, you hurt one of Hades pack. I can tell you now that Hades nor I will ever forgive you. Now you will apologize to Peter and then go with Mom to the Medical room to get that looked at." Paul looks towards Mom hoping she will side with him, but her firm glare sent those thoughts running into the back of his mind. He turned to Peter and mumbled out a quick I'm sorry; then ran over to Mom crying.

As I watched them leave I let a smirk form on my lips. _'Serves that asshole right.'_

As I look back at everyone else in the room I see a mixture of expressions. Some happy that Paul got what was coming to him, while conversely, there were other children now looking at me and Hades with fear in their eyes. I sighed until I felt a tugging at my shirt. I look down to see Peter there with an infectious grin on his face.

"Thank you for standing up for me Carl!" Peter happily says only to get tackled to the ground as Hades jumped from my arms into his chest. The quick look of fear on his face disappears into a fit of giggling as Hades began to lick Peter's face heavily.

"Stop it, ha ha ha, Come on Hades, ha-ha." Peter begs in between laughing. Soon the whole orphanage is laughing at the two of them, Hades and Peter.

Jeff steps next to me with Mudkip in his arms. "We are getting that battle tomorrow morning. But first we have to go to the Professors Lab, and show him that our Pokémon hatched."

"Yeah I know Jeff, we should get this done as soon as possible." I agree as we tell the kids that we have to go to Oak's Lab. The children all begin to beg us not to go that they want us to stay and play with our Pokémon.

"Sorry guys but we have to go now, we will try to be back as soon as possible." I say as Jeff then adds

"But on the off chance that we get back too late, Carl and I will be having a battle in the morning at 7:30 AM sharp. Ok?" All of the children began to cheer as we walked out of the house.

Jeff turns to me "You know Mom is going to quite possibly kill you when you get back right?"

My head drops down, "Yeah I know Jeff… I know." I reply forcing Jeff to start chuckling. We walk the rest of the way in silence, occasionally stopping to give our new born baby Pokémon a little rest, or picking them up and walking with them for a bit.

After about an hour of walking we arrived at the entrance to the Lab. We were not the only new trainers there though, most of the other trainers were there with their own eggs hatching. Ashley Green was sitting on the steps with her Oddish napping in her lap, while Brett Stone was sitting next to his Beldum that was floating next to him. Gary Oak was standing away from the others talking to his Squirtle, while Ash Ketchum was scratching behind the large pink ear of his Nidoran Male. Edward Blaze was trying to tell his Numel to do something, but it slowly opened one eye, looked up at him and then proceeded to go back to sleep.

I pulled out my Pokédex and pointed at each of the Pokémon looking for some basic information about them and their types.

"Squirtle, the Water Turtle Pokémon, it is a Male, is a Water type Pokémon, with ability Torrent, which strengthens this Pokémon's Water moves when it is low on health.

Oddish, the Baby Flower Pokémon, Is a Female. It is a double type, Grass and Poison type, with the ability Chlorophyll which speeds this Pokémon up while in the sunlight.

Beldum, The Magnetic Claw Pokémon, Gender is Unknown. It is a dual type, Steel and Psychic with the ability Levitate, which allows this Pokémon to float above the ground.

Nidoran Male, The Large Horn Pokémon, Is a Poison type with the ability Poison Point, in which if an opponent Pokémon touches one of the barbs on its body there is a chance the foe will become poisoned."

The other trainers looked at me as I explained that I just wanted to learn a bit more about each of their Pokémon. After I finished talking the doors to the lab opened with a woman in a white lab coat.

"If you would all follow me into the lab, Professor Oak is waiting for each of you." She says before turning back around and walking into the lab.

Everyone and their Pokémon enter the lab shortly after her announcement. When we all are inside, Professor Oak and one of the other researchers walk out from the white conference door, talking about some of the data that had been uncovered about Shiny Pokémon.

The female researcher lightly coughs into her hand to get the professor's attention. As Professor Oak turns to her, he sees us standing at the entrance with all of our Pokémon. He smiles as he turns back to the man he was talking to and says

"Andrew we will continue this conversation regarding the 'shiny' type discoveries when I am done with the new trainers. Please wait in conference room seven for a few minutes." The researcher Andrew nods and takes his large notepad back from Professor Oak and walks back into the conference room.

"Professor, what is a shiny Pokémon?" Ashley asks.

"Well Ashley, a shiny Pokémon is a Pokémon that has a different skin coloration that what is considered normal. For example, a normal Charmander's skin is a light orange color, while conversely a shiny Charmander will have a black skin coloration. As of right now, the only difference between a shiny Pokémon as they are called and their normal counterparts is the pigmentation of the fur, skin, feathers, or scales. We are conducting research to figure out if there are any other benefits." He said, after his explanation Oak walked behind the main desk at the entrance and pulled out a medium sized brown sack.

"If you would all come over here and form into a line, I will be giving you each three Pokéballs. One for your Pokémon with you and two to help you with the start of your journey in case you run into any wild Pokémon that match your typing that you might want to catch."

After we all lined up Professor Oak began to hand each of us our Pokéballs. Now as you all should know, there are many different types of Pokéballs. There are currently two separate categories that Pokéballs fall into; these are Standard and Specialty. For the standard type Pokéballs you have three types: Pokéballs, the weakest of the three, in which it is strongly advised to weaken the wild Pokémon or make it faint and to use on weaker wild Pokémon; next would be the Greatball, which is just a better version of the Pokéball with a higher chance to catch a wild Pokémon; And the last standard type ball would be the Ultraball, which has about double the chance of capture that a Greatball has and ten times the chance a normal Pokéball has.

Next we have the Specialty balls. This category is constantly growing with new types of balls being created or added. For example we have Heavyballs, which make it easier to catch heavier Pokémon. You will see many Rock and Steel type trainers that use this ball as an example. Another would be the Netball. Which makes it easier to catch Bug type and Water types that could be caught with a net, this type of ball would be helpful towards my grandson Gary, and Jeff from the looks of his Mudkip.

There is also the Duskball, which works extremely well on Dark and ghost type Pokémon. The Duskball also gets stronger the closer the time is to midnight or in a cave, and is at its lowest chance of capture when during the day, and out in a wide open field."

_'I'm going to have to get a bunch of those Duskballs.'_ I thought.

"However please do note that these Specialty type Pokéballs cost more than a single Ultraball, and tend to only be used by trainers who have achieved the Master status of their specific typing."

_'Aaaaand not getting Duskballs for a long while.'_

"Now I just ask you to return your Pokémon in their new Pokéballs and put them one at a time on this machine. This machine will heal your Pokémon and will also provide them with vaccinations that we currently have." Oak says as we take the Pokéballs and catch our Pokémon.

"Hey Hades I'm going to have to put you in this ball ok? If you don't like it I will have you walk around with me ok?" Hades looks up at me and slowly nods. I lightly tap him on the head with the Pokéball and in a red flash of light he is absorbed into the ball.

_'We are going to be the best partners that there ever was Hades. I'll help you be the best you can become, you will be the strongest Pokémon ever!'_ I think as I hand the Pokéball containing Hades to Professor Oak. He sets the ball into the machine and both the machine and the Pokéball begin to brightly glow a dull yellow, quickly changing into a bright green. After the machine turned off he handed me back Hades' Pokéball, before turning to the group and saying

"There now that all of your Pokémon are healed up, you are all ready to begin your Pokémon journey into the world, good luck everyone!" Oak says happily. He then says a quick farewell to us and asks us call through the Pokédex if anyone was to need any help.

Jeff and I walked out of the lab. I grabbed Hades ball and tossed it to the ground to release Hades. As my Houndour appeared in the red light, Jeff moved his hand to Mudkip's ball, pausing for a second before deciding to leave Mudkip inside for the walk home, to let him rest for the day.

Once the light faded from Hades I called him to my side, then turning to Jeff I said,

"So where to first Jeff? Hades and I cannot wait to get started on becoming the best Dark type master ever!" I shout at the end with Hades adding in his own howl.

"Well back home first Carl we promised the kids that they could watch our battle tomorrow. Then most likely to the Pokécenter in town and the Pokémart." Jeff said and a small blush of embarrassment appears on my face.

"Yeah I guess we can wait one more day right Hades?" I awkwardly laugh, with Hades and Jeff joining in. After the laughter dies down Jeff, Hades, and I all began the journey back home for the night.

xXx

And that is the chapter. Once again guys please excuse the errors. My beta is currently reviewing the chapter, I just wanted to get a new chapter up since it passed the week deadline I tried to set.

(7/27 Update: All errors have been addressed and fixed, however if you see any that myself or my beta might have missed please send me a PM and I will fix it.)

But all reviews are welcome! If you like something, dislike something etc. Let me know. I answer all reviews!

Also I have the next chapter about halfway done, and **YES **there will be a battle and the journey across Kanto finally begins.

HC2 signing off!


End file.
